PERANG
by SUICCHON
Summary: Dibalik sebuah proklamasi, tersebutlah dua orang yang kisahnya luput dikisahkan. Yaitu Daiki yang selalu mengincar kemerdekaan dan dada musuhnya untuk dilubangi dengan peluru. Juga Taiga dengan keloyalannya pada kaisarnya dan dahi lawannya untuk ditembus. Serta sebuah sejarah yang gagal menjadi kisah pertumpahan darah.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, OOC, topik bahasa berat, dan unsur penyelewengan sejarah.

.

.

 **"PERANG"**

 **Sebuah Kisah Dibalik Tirai Sejarah**

 ***SUICCHON***

 **.**

 **.**

Ada segelas air kelapa dan sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap. Orang awam pun pasti mengira pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut adalah penduduk lokal, pribumi yang terjun ke medan pertempuran. Namun seperti semesta yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia, menunggu untuk dibuka, manusia mana yang bisa menyangka bahwa ia bukanlah pribumi seperti yang diduga. Ia keturunan Dai Nippon berdarah pribumi jawa. Bapaknya sersan prajurit yang jatuh cinta pada wanita Jawa berkebaya jarik lurik motif Parang Parikesit.

Namanya Daiki Aomine. Aomine itu marga bapaknya. Sedangkan Daiki itu nama akal akalan ibunya. 'Dai' dari 'Dai Nippon' dan 'Iki' berasal dari bahasa Jawa 'Ini.' Intinya ibunya hendak mempertegas kewarganegaraan Daiki dengan arti namanya yang kurang lebih menjadi 'Ini orang jepang keturunan Jawa si anak Aomine'. Ibunya benar benar kreatif tiada tara. Aomine jadi bangga.

Jangan tanya keberadaan bapaknya Daiki. Bapaknya tewas ditembus peluru sukunya sendiri. Dihianati oleh anak buahnya yang membelot dan lebih memilih membayarkan kesetiaannya pada kumpeni. Maka dari itu, dendamlah Daiki pada para Nippon tengik itu. Membelotlah ia, ikut berjuang bersama rekan rekan pribumi untuk merebut kemerdekaan yang digenggam tangan tangan tak berperasaan.

Ya itulah Daiki. Si kapten pasukan Rajawali Bimasakti yang beranggotakan pribumi gerilyawan belia yang sudah banyak makan asam garam dalam medan pertempuran.

Saat ini pasukan yang ia pimpin sedang istirahat ceria semi waspada di hutan sekitaran jalur Daendels. Menunggu pasukan Nippon pimpinan sersan Macan Merah. Sesekali Daiki menyeruput air kelapa sambil mengelus senapan Arisaka kesayangannya. Ada penasihatnya duduk di sebelah Daiki. Namanya Tetsuya. Anak Nippon yang Daiki pungut saat rumahnya dibumihanguskan kumpeni. Bapak Ibunya mati dan Tetsuya menganggap Daiki adalah saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian menjual kesetiaannya pada Daiki dengan imbalan perlindungan dalam setiap pertempuran.

"Bung Tetsuya, kira kira kapan pasukan si Macan Merah sampai disini?"

"Sekitar dua jam lagi, bung Daiki."

Daiki menenggak air kelapanya sebelum bangkit dan berteriak pada seluruh prajuritya dengan suara menggelegar, mengomando pasukan perangnya.

"Saudara saudara! Kumpul! Kita susun siasat perang!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, bung? Pasukan Macan Merah tak kunjung datang."

Daiki berbisik bisik asik dibalik semak belukar dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menggosok daun telinganya pelan. Agak berdenging. Tetsuya curiga jangan jangan Daiki tidak mengerti cara berbisik yang bertata krama.

"sst! Kapten Daiki! Lihat itu disana! Ituu!"

Seorang kawan yang selalu Daiki panggil dengan sebutan 'bung' karena ia sering lupa namanya itu bebisik dari samping Daiki. Menjeda percakapan Tetsuya dan Daiki yang juga sama sama saling asik berbisik. Si rekan perang tersebut menunjuk komplotan yang berjalan di kejauhan.

"Gawat! Itu kumpeni!" seru Daiki.

Menoleh ke belakang, pasukannya menatap Daiki penuh rasa percaya terhadap pemimpin mereka yang masih belasan tahun itu. Mereka percaya perintah apapun yang akan Daiki berikan. Bahkan masing masing dari mereka sudah membopong senjata, siap siap bila saja Daiki mengomando untuk maju menerjang si kumpeni sialan itu.

"Saudara saudara! Siapkam senapan serta ranjau! Para kumpeni busuk itu akan melintas!"

"Tenang dulu Kapten. Bukan kah tujuan kita untuk menumpas komplotan sersan Macan Marah? Kita hanya akan buang buang senjata kalau melawan kumpeni! Kita tak bisa ambil resiko menewaskan satu nyawa pasukan kita. Kapten bisa lihat saat ini kita sudah kalah jumlah. Satu nyawa pasukan kita sangat berarti, kapten."

Daiki nampak berpikir serius seusai Tetsuya si penasihat mencurahkan pendapatnya .

"Benar. Tetap di tempat, Saudara saudara!"

Kumpeni kumpeni itu melintas tepat di depan belukar yang pasukan Daiki gunakan untuk bersembunyi dalam rangka mempersiapkan penyerangan pada pasukan Macan Merah. Daiki lihat pasukan itu bagai seusai berperang saja. Darah melukisi pakaian dan wajah mereka. Namun jelas raut kepuasan terselip pada paras masing masing dari mereka yang nampak lelah dan penat. Daiki mafhum. Mereka sehabis membantai. Entah pasukan mana yang darahnya mengucur ditembus senapan si kumpeni, semoga saja bukan pasukan pribumi seperti pasukan Daiki.

"Lihat, Bung! Meski kita punya kesempatan untuk menang, namun persenjataan mereka komplit. Tewas kita kalau tetap bersikeras."

Tak sia sia Daiki mengangkat Tetsuya sebagai penasihatnya. Idenya selalu cemerlang dan bisa diandalkan untuk menyelamatkan pasukannya. Mungkin kalau suatu saat Daiki jadi 'orang' ia akan mengangkat Tetsuya sebagai ajudannya. Daiki senang, Tetsuya senang, negara menang, Daiki jenius top memang.

Selepas para kumpeni melintasi daerah persembunyian Daiki dan pasukan Bimasakti Rajawali, Daiki masih melakukan penantian. Sudah lewat dari waktu yang diperkirakan namun pasukan sersan Macan Merah tak kunjung datang. Daiki jadi berpikiran buruk. Jangan jangan ada yang tidak beres, jangan jangan pasukan Rajawali Bimasakti pimpinan Daiki tengah dipermainkan. Daiki semakin was was saja. Apalagi ditambah pasukannya yang juga mulai berkasak kusuk panik.

Nampaknya Tetsuya mulai merasakan atmosfir berat yang melingkupi para prajurit muda. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum menyerukan pendapatnya

"Tenang, Saudara saudara! Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, barang 10 menit saja. Kalau tak datang , kita hengkang. Kita siapkan siasat yang lebih matang. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!"

"Betul!"

Riuh rendah menyambut keputusan Tetsuya.

Daiki sedikit lebih tenang. Namun sesungguhnya tangan Daiki gemetar. Tak sabar ingin bertempur menumpas musuh bebuyutannya, si Macan Merah. Daiki berkali kali berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sersan Macan Merah yang namanya tak ia ketahui. Buat apa tahu namanya kalau tiap pertempuran ia selalu sebut si musuh dengan umpatan 'jangkrik', 'bedebah', 'Nippon Tengik' dan ungkapan ungkapan prokem sejenisnya? Tak perlu tahu siapa namanya. Apalah arti sebuah nama. Andaikata jadi teman pun paling paling Daiki hanya akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bung'. Daiki jenius top memang. Ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi untung Tetsuya ini jadi penasihatnya. Pas sekali Tetsuya memilih lokasi penyergapan. Berada di semak belukar yang tumbuh sehabis tanjakan pasti membuat pasukan manapun tak akan menyangka akan disergap dadakan oleh pasukan yang konon sejarahnya dibanggakan kaum gerilyawan. Kondisi yang sedemikian rupa membuat pasukan Rajawali Bimasakti berkemungkinan memenangkan pertempuran hingga persentase mencapai 80%. 19% adalah keberuntungan dan 1% tersisa adalah lucky item saran dukun gahul yang ikut berperang dengan menyantet lawan lawannya dari kediamannya sendiri.

Lokasi yang seperti diusulkan Tetsuya segera mendapat sinyal lampu hijau dari Daiki yang sudah banyak makan asam garam di medan pertempuran meskipun usianya masih belasan, masih usianya ABG untuk pacaran dan bukannya terjun ke pertempuran mempertaruhkan nyawa anugerah Tuhan. Menurutnya lokasi pilihan Tetsuya adalah lokasi yang sangat menguntungkan. Disebabkan oleh kondisi yang seperti itulah, saat ini mereka dapat menyaksikan satu persatu kepala kepala yang menyembul dari tanjakan dan lambat laun membentuk sebuah pasukan lengkap dengan pemimpinnya yang berambut merah hitam dan ajudan mudanya yang berambut pirang. Dan ialah orangnya. Si rambut merah hitam yang Daiki nantikan sekaligus Daiki antikan.

Daiki tidak perlu berseru 'serbu'. Ia cukup mawas diri. Dirinya bukan prajurit kacangan yang diduga cemennya ampun ampunan. Lagipula Daiki yakin 100% bahwa anak buahnya diberkahi kecerdasan setingkat member member FBI, ya meskipun kecerdasan mereka belum sampai setingkat kecerdasannya. Daiki yakin ia sangat cerdas. Namun nampaknya tujuan awal daiki mawas diri sudah menyublim menjadi sebuah kesombongan yang jelas tidak ada poinnya. Akan tetapi Daiki patut terpingkal dalam batin. Anak buahnya memang cerdas. Karena mereka mengerti segala kode Daiki meskipun mereka sebatas pasukan dan bukannya mantan ataupun gebetan. Memangnya cuma gebetan yang paham kodean? Gerilyawan pun patut diperhitungkan.

Pasukan Nippon tersebut sudah cukup dekat hingga Daiki memutuskan untuk mengacungkan 3 jari sebagai komando mengakhiri penantian dan memulai penyergapan. Prajurit prajurit pribumi saling berloncat-loncatan keluar semak semak. Lincah bak kijang buruan, meneteng senapan hasil jarahan yang statusnya legal.

Pasukan pimpinan Macan Merah gelagapan. Tidak siap menghadapi pertempuran dadakan yang tidak terperkirakan sekaligus tak terelakkan.

Prajurit Daiki keburu menyerbu sedangkan Daiki malah berakhir membatu alih alih ikut menyerbu. Situasi abnormal jelas ada di depan mata Daiki. Daiki melongo saja melihat pasukan pimpinan si Macan pontang panting lari ke dalam hutan, tertembak mati, maupun yang lehernya putus ditebas pasukannya. Daiki sama sekali tidak merasa harus ikut terjun ke dalam pertempuran meski ialah dalang utama penyergapan dadakan ini.

Sepasukan yang Daiki versus ini bukanlah pasukan normal. Pasukan yang biasanya ia lawan adalah pasukan penuh semangat dengan sersan yang tidak kalah semangat. Bukan sekumpulan pasukan yang pontang panting kesana kemari dengan sersan yang berjalan tertatih tatih dengan penuh luka berdarah di bagian tubuhnya, ditopang ajudan mudanya.

Sepasukan kosong tanpa jiwa bertempur, penuh luka dimana mana, serta berkemungkinan menang tidak lebih dari 0%. Sementara Daiki masih membeku menghadapi pasukan yang sama sekali tak bisa melawan bahkan tak bersenjata, si Macan Merah tetap tenang. Menatap gahar dan ganas pada prajurit bawahan Daiki. Pelan namun terang seterang siang, ia lepaskan topangan tangan ajudan mudanya dan berseru lantang.

"Hei kalian para pejuang! Kalian yang masih berjiwa api tetap disini dan hadapi para pemberontak ini! Buktikan jiwa kalian untuk negara!"

Pasukan yang tersisa berhenti bergerak tak teratur. Tanpa dikomando, sesuai ritme mereka seakan bangkit dari kebobrokan jiwa meraka yang tadi sempat terekspos memalukan. Mereka bangkit, bertempur, bertaruh nyawa.

Kondisi seperti itu, saat Daiki melihat sersan Macan Merah tertatih mengomando pasukannya sambil menatap Daiki penuh semangat membara, saat ia mengabaikan ajudan muda si macan Merah yang bersiap menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya namun untungnya sudah ditangkis Tetsuya, saat ia mengabaikan Tetsuya yang berteriak menyuruh Daiki berlindung sebelum peluru si Macan Merah melubangi dadanya, dunia dan waktu yang berjalan seakan membeku.

Seakan hanya nafas Daiki dan nafas memburu si Macan Merah yang mengacungkan senapan lah yang jadi satu satunya kehidupan dalam dunia paralel yang Daiki ciptakan. Antara ia dan Macan Merah. Antara dua pemimpin yang saling berlawanan. Antara dua musuh bebuyutan yang siap saling menghabisi.

Daiki hatinya berkecamuk. Campur aduk tak berwujud. Tak mungkin ia menghabisi pasukan tanpa persenjataan, tanpa persiapan perang, dengan kondisi yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan bahkan sebelum bertempur dengan pasukannya yang sedang dalam kondisi prima.

Daiki masih manusia. Dimana ibunya selalu berpesan untuk menjadi manusia yang jujur dan mengalah untuk kunci kesuksesan hidup kedepannya. Ia masih manusia, ia masih punya perasaan. Dan saat inilah sepertinya ia menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk mengalah. Mengalah pada hatinya yang berbisik pelan, meminta Daiki sedetik saja melupakan apapun soal kemerdekaan dan memikirkan keselamatan sesama umat manusia. Rasa iba Daiki mendobrak keluar, melabrak Daiki. Memprotes untuk mengakhiri perang.

Daiki tak bergerak. Masih membatu di medan perang. Masih membuat Tetsuya kerepotan melindunginya dari prajurit musuh yang keseluruhannya bernafsu membunuh Daiki dan ingin mempersembahkan kepala Daiki untuk cedera mata si sersan yang nantinya akan si sersan pajang di atas tungku perapian kediamannya. Daiki masih membeku saat melihat sersan Macan Merah tumbang ditembus peluru Tetsuya dan jatuh dalam tangkapan si ajudan pirang.

"Kapten Daiki! Sadar! Kapten!" Daiki baru sadar kalau suara bising itu suara Tetsuya yang berteriak ke arahnya.

Daiki sadar namun masih tak dapat bergerak. Matanya terpaku pada mata si Macan Merah yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan dan terluka disela nafasnya yang terputus putus.

"Bung Tetsuya! Hentikan perang sekarang juga."

"Kita mundur, kapten?"

"Kita tunda! Segera mungkin selamatkan pasukan yang bisa diselamatkan. Tanpa terkecuali!"

"Koreksi kapten! Pasukan KITA yang bisa diselamatkan bukan?"

"Bung Tetsuya cepat! Pasukan kita dan pasukan lawan! Semua tanpa terkecuali!"

.

.

.

Namanya Kagami Taiga. Sersan berusia belia yang didapuk menjadi pemimpin pasukan pasukan muda Dai Nippon. Pimpinan rupawan yang terbaring hilang kesadaran di dipan kecil dari bambu di kediaman Daiki dan Ibunya. Daiki duduk di depan jasad si sersan. Ia masih hidup. Syukurlah peluru Tetsuya tidak jadi menewaskan nyawa si sersan. Tetsuya berang bukan kepalang kala Daiki menghembuskan nafas lega setelah sersan lawan masih dinyatakan belum berpulang ke haribaan.

Namun inilah yang dirasakan Daiki. Galau. Galaunya bukan mainan. Pasalnya otaknya mengatakan ia harus mengambil pisau yang baru saja ibunya pakai untuk memotong ayam dan memfungsikannya untuk menggorok leher sersan berambut merah hitam. Namun hatinya bisik lirih dan pelan. Mengatakan agar Daiki tidak mencoba berbuat nekat atau ranjau si ajudan akan diledakkan. Ia galau dan baper. Tetsuya turut menyumbang pikiran kotor seperti 'bunuh saja bung Daiki.' Atau seperti 'bung itu ada pisau nganggur tidak mau dipakai? Aku saja yang pakai bagaimana?' lalu Daiki uring uringan.

Tetsuya suka tiba tiba muncul sambil membisiki kalimat kalimat setan. Persis seperti kumpeni yang sering diceritakan bapaknya dahulu. Sukanya menghasut jiwa jiwa bimbang yang hilang pedoman. Sementara ajudan Sersan Macan Merah rupanya sangat sangat sengit dalam melancarkan kritik dan peringatan peringatan untuk tidak menyentuh pimpinan mereka yang tengah hilang kesadaran. Daiki kepalanya kopyor. Otaknya bagai melumer dan terguncang kesana kemari. Salahkan dua orang ajudan yang sangat tidak memahami situasi yang tengah berlangsung. Buta kondisi, tuli situasi.

Masih ditambah Ibunya di luar yang sok sokan ngobrol asik dengan ajudan pirang si Sersan Merah. Daiki dibuat eneg bukan main. Terpaksa saja ia mendengar celoteh ibunya soal kenaikan harga sembako, kasus kabut asap di pulau Borneo dan uneg uneg ibu rumah tangga lainnya.

"Kalau di luar negeri harga beras berapa ya dik Ryouta?"

"Kurang tau tante. Saya lama di negeri ini. Sampai lupa harga sembako di Jepang sana berapa, ssu."

Ibunda Daiki tertawa tawa genit pada si ajudan pirang.

"Haaah.. Ya sudah dik. Temenan yang baik dengan Daiki ya. Dia orangnya suka malas, suka menyeleweng kalau tidak ada yang mengingatkan. Saya sendiri kadang suka kewalahan menghadapi Daiki. Tapi saya bisa berbuat apa? Semua kembali pada kemauan Daiki. Saya hanya bisa mendoakan semoga Daiki diberikan jalan yang terbaik, selalu dilindungi di setiap perang, dan bisa kembali dengan selamat. Do'a orang tua ya seperti itu dik. Cuma agar anaknya sehat dan selamat dimanapun kakinya berpijak."

Ajudan pirang yang dipanggil Ryouta tersenyum kecut tanpa disadari oleh ibunda Daiki. Ibundanya Daiki masih belum tahu bahwa Daiki membawa pulang sepasukan prajurit paling kuat besutan Nippon. Ibunya masih belum sadar bahwa pria muda yang terbaring belum siuman di dipannya itu bisa saja sewaktu waktu sadar dan dengan mudah membolongi dahi Daiki. Ryouta tidak enak hendak jujur ia sesuku dengan bapaknya Daiki. Ia tak mau melukai wanita yang menaruh harapan kemerdekaan negerinya pada anak semata wayangnya. Terpaksa Ryouta iyakan saja segala celoteh wanita yang rela menyembelih ayam ayam peliharaan Daiki itu untuk menjamu lelaki lelaki sekomplotan yang kelaparan seusai pertempuran.

"Ya, ssu."

Ryouta menjawab tegas, diintip oleh Tetsuya yang tengah merencanakan siasat perang meskipun dalam kondisi runyam disana sini.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Nippon?"

Ryouta menoleh kaget tiba tiba didatangi makhluk mungil berambut biru dengan tatapan mengancam yang amat sangat.

"Silahkan." Balas Ryouta diplomatis.

"Bagaimana Indonesia? Enak?" Tetsuya berbasa basi sembari menempatkan diri di sebelah Ryouta. Di depan emperan kediaman Daiki.

"Menyenangkan. Hampir hampir saya tak mau kembali ke Jepang."

"Jangan terlalu formal. Sejauh ini kita musuh."

"Kau pun begitu. Tidak perlu berbasa basi."

Tetsuya dan Ryouta bertatapan sengit.

"Aku hanya mau memperingatkan saja. Aku melihat kau hampir menebas Kapten Daiki. Kuperingatkan kau, senapan Arisaka Kapten Daiki belum pernah melesat sekalipun."

Setelah itu Tetsuya berlalu dari Ryouta yang benaknya masih mengawang awang.

.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan Pojok :

Hai.

Kali ini saya membawa fic multi chapter. Aokaga lagi.

Terimakasssssiiiiiiih sekali pada Frea alluka sensei yang sudah membetakan fic saya ini. Sudah turut menasihati serta menyumbangkan ide sebaiknya mau dibawa kemana fic saya yang kali ini saya rasa sedikit berbeda.

saya berharap dengan setting yang sedikit tidak biasa ini akan memberikan warna berbeda bagi fic fic saya yang biasanya.

Reader sekalian, bersedia review tidak ya?

Salam untuk kalian dan sensei wanita di luar sana,

SUICCHON


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, OOC, topik bahasa berat, dan unsur penyelewengan sejarah.

.

.

 **"PERANG"**

 **Sebuah Kisah Dibalik Tirai Sejarah**

 ***SUICCHON***

"Sudah sadar, Macan?"

3 patah kata sapaan Daiki pada Taiga yang baru saja siuman, masih terbengong-bengong menatap atap rumah Daiki yang terbuat dari jalinan daun kelapa dengan tatapan gagal paham, gagal menafsirkan.

Horor sekali tatapan Taiga pada Daiki. Tangannya meraba raba dipan, berusaha menemukan senjata kesayangannya yang biasa ia elus elus dan ia bisikkan kata kata mutiara agar bisa menembus dada dan bersarang tepat di jantung Daiki. Taiga panik bukan kepalang melihat Daiki menatapnya santai. Namun celaka tiga belas, barangnya raib entah ke negri mana

"Tenang. Aku bukan mau memperkosamu, Macan."

Entah reflek atau memang tubuh si Macan Merah didesain untuk selalu waspada dalam kondisi apapun, tiba tiba ia menggenggam jarik lurik itu, memasang kuda kuda yang sangat sempurna seusai Daiki menggodanya seperti itu.

Daiki malah dibuat gagal memfungsikan penalarannya untuk mengerti segala pemikiran si sersan yang biasa ia hadapi di medan pertempuran. Sersan di medan pertempuran adalah sersan galak yang ganas membantai pasukan Daiki dan tak ragu menyarangkan beberapa peluru ke beberapa prajurit Daiki. Daiki sering dibuat kewalahan menghadapi satu manusia yang konon kabarnya seumuran dengannya ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Asal tahu saja, Kaisar Akashi Sejuurou pasti akan mengulitimu untuk kasus seperti ini."

Taiga menegakkan duduknya. Jelas lah maksudnya saja agar terlihat lebih jantan dan lebih kuat di hadapan musuh bebuyutannya. Tentulah ia akan malu bukan main kalau kedapatan tengah lengah pertanda sedang lemah.

"Aku sedang tidak bersama Arisaka. Tenang, Nippon."

"Kagami Taiga." Si sersan mengoreksi sinis.

Taiga jelas keki. Ia tak suka dipanggil 'Nippon', memangnya yang Nippon cuma ia saja? Ia, ajudannya, dan pasukannya semua berjenis Nippon. Ngomong ngomong soal pasukannya, dimana mereka?

"Bangsat! Kau culik aku dari pasukanku? Kau apakan mereka?"

Taiga berteriak menggelegar. Mengisi kamar Daiki dengan suara beratnya. Sementara pasukan diluar yang sedang ramai ramai makan gulai ayam buatan ibunya Daiki berjengit kaget. Ramai ramai piring tersebut diletakkan, digantikan oleh senjata di tangan siap diletuskan, dihunuskan maupun diayunkan. Tetsuya dan Ryouta sendiri sudah pasang kuda kuda siap menembak satu sama lain.

"Maak! Taiga tolong dibawakan gulai dong!" teriak Daiki dari arah yang sama dengan teriakan Taiga. Meredam suara Taiga.

Ibunda Daiki kalem menarik tangan Ryota dan Tetsuya yang saling mengacungkan pistol.

"Dek ini dibawakan buat Daiki dan temennya ya. Kasihan kalau tidak ikut makan gulai ayam. Nasinya ada di bakul sebelah sana. Sana buruan."

Cari mati Ryota kalau menolak perintah ibunda Daiki, Tetsuya pun senasib. Mereka berdua terpaksa menuju dapur dan mambawakan jamuan mewah pada masanya untuk diberikan pada kapten kubu masing masing.

"Kise! Syukurlah kau tak apa apa."

Terheran-heranlah kapten muda ini melihat Ryouta yang berdiri kikuk membawa baki nasi serta aura perdamaian dari kedua ajudan. Ia tengah mengira-ngira perihal konspirasi apa yang tengah dimainkan Daiki. Sesungguhnya rasa suudzon Taiga tidak patut disarangkan pada Kapten belia yang menjamunya dan menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Namun bagaimana lagi? Setitik susu kan tidak bisa menjernihkan nila sebelanga.

"Kagami-sama!"

Ryota tergesa mendatangi Taiga yang nampak sangat bersyukur melihatnya belum meregang nyawa.

"Kagami-sama, syukurlah anda tak apa apa, ssu! Saya khawatir sekali!"

Ketika Ryouta dengan penuh perasaan menjaga tuannya, membelai puncak kepalanya dengan halus sementara Taiga hanya tersenyum sambil meminta maaf sudah membuat Ryouta khawatir. Nampak bak sepasang kekasih yang bahagia tak berkesudahan.

Daiki dan Tetsuya jelas dibuat kaku.

Apakah gerangan hubungan antara tuan dan ajudan yang dijalin Taiga dan Ryouta sehingga bisa jadi seambigu itu?

"Ehem." Daiki berdehem sebal. Ryouta melirik Daiki sebal.

"Bung Tetsu, letakkan saja piringnya disitu. Dan tunjukkan tamu kita ini tempat untuk makan bersama yang lain."

"Mari, bung Ryouta."

Selepas kepergian keduanya, Taiga pundaknya bisa sedikit melorot, nafasnya lebih teratur dan ekspresinya lebih kalem. Daiki sesaat terpana pada ekspresi tenang si sersan. Tidak salahkah orang seperti itu menjabat sebagai sersan paling disegani pasukan Nippon? Bahkan desas desusnya sersan di depannya ini diincar para kumpeni dan menir menir kaya berumah tingkat tiga untuk dinikahkan dengan noni noni mereka

"Maaf bung Taiga. Kami membawa pasukan kalian tanpa persetujuan kalian terlebih dahulu. Kami menculik pasukan kalian dan kami bawa ke markas kami, yaitu kediamanku."

"Terimakasih sudah menjadikan kami sepasukan sebagai tamu di kediamanmu, tuan."

"Panggil saja Daiki."

"Tapi bukan berarti dengan menculik kami, kalian bisa seenaknya membantai kami."

Daiki tergelak mendengar ancaman Taiga.

"Tenang. Aku akan melepaskan pasukan kalian kalau mereka sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Lagipula persediaan beras di lumbung sudah hampir habis kalau terus terusan dipakai menjamu dua pasukan prajurit."

Daiki bangkit. Beranjak keluar sebelum berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh.

"Lalu kita bertempur lagi seperti biasanya."

.

.

.

Suapannya bukan suapan biasa. Bukan suapan menolong karena Taiga tidak bisa memakai tangannya sendiri, melainkan suapan penuh modus bermode kode. Iya itulah tingkah Ryouta dikala melihat ada kesempatan datang padanya. Dengan berurai urai senyuman ia menyuapi Taiga. Taiga mau mau saja. Padahal tangan kanannya sehat wal afiat. Salahkan Ryouta yang terus terusan memaksa dengan bermodal alibi 'jangan banyak bergerak, Kagami-sama'. Kagami buta modusan lelaki.

"Aku merasa berhutang budi pada Daiki dan pasukannya." Ujar Taiga.

"Mereka menolong kita hanya agar kita seimbang untuk mereka bantai, ssu."

"Pasukan jepang bahkan tidak peduli ketika kita hampir tewas dibantai Belanda. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah seberapa luas wilayah yang telah kita taklukkan."

Taiga mendesah sambil menepuk kepala Ryouta yang bergelayut di pahanya. Piring berisi rendang itu ia lupakan begitu saja. Persetan lah yang penting bisa boboan unyuk di paha Taiga yang hangat. Mumpung belom perang. Kalau sudah perang boro boro bisa ngobrol satu sama lain. Bisa saling melindungi saja sudah terlampau indah.

"Kagami-sama, jujur aku bingung ssu."

"Aku pun begitu, Kise. Pasukan inti pasti sedang mencari kita saat ini. Tapi selama pasukan kita belum pulih setelah dibantai sebegitu kejamnya oleh Belanda sebaiknya kita menetap disini dulu. Pasukan Belanda pasti akan memburu kita hingga tak bersisa kalau mereka tahu kita masih selamat."

"Kagami-sama…"

"Ya?"

"bolehkah aku bersamamu hingga ke saat saat terakhir, ssu?"

Kening si sersan berkerut kerut heran.

"Ya… ya tentu."

Ryouta merasa sangat sangat YESS! Sekali. Harapan hidupnya memang hanya untuk bersama Taiga seorang. Tak peduli Taiga tidak pernah peka ia modusi, ataupun tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Ryouta terhadapnya, ia hanya ingin bersama taiga saja. Melindunginya seperti saat saat peperangan.

Taiga mana sadar akan kode kode Kise. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan apapun selain perang, strategi perang, dan menghimpun kekuatan mengalahkan Daiki si musuh bebuyutan. Sesungguhnya yang ada di otak Taiga cuma bagaimana bisa mengalahkan Daiki dan membasmi seluruh pasukannya termasuk ajudan biru mudanya yang kemarin sukses besar menyarangkan misil di lengan kirinya.

Ryouta sudah berkali kali merubah format format encode yang ia tembakkan pada Taiga. Kokoronya pun sudah sering ia vulkanisir seperti rongsokan ban mobil kumpeni yang pernah ia jumpai dulu. Namun ia pun sudah hampir mencapai batas. Kokoronya masih sering merasa nyut nyutan ketika ia akan mulai memvulkanisir alias mendaur ulang. Kokoronya bukan ban karet dekil yang sudah aus. Kokoronya masih berfungsi dan peka terhadap segala perlakuan Taiga yang kelewat malaikat banget terhadapnya.

Ia yang sering kepedean saja, makanya baperan.

Daiki masuk membawakan sesetel pakaian untuk ditujukan dipakai Taiga seusai Taiga mandi. Tetsuya berada di belakang daiki membawa dua buah senjata, bayonet dan sebuah pistol. Ryota mendadak bangkit dari pangkuan Taiga dan pasang pose meyakinkan seperti tidak bisa ditembus oleh semut semut kecil sekalipun. Pose defense!

Daiki memberikan pertanda agar Tetsuya memberikan sepasang senjata itu. Sepertinya tetsuya tak bisa mengklasifikasikan antara memberikan senjata pada lawan dan mengacungkan senapan pada musuh bebuyutan. Gerakannya patah patah seperti menganut paham senggol bacok yang kerap didengungkan kaum kaum penghuni Nusakambangan. Tak ingin ddiusik barang seujung upilpun. Apalagi aura menguar mengancam agar si penerima nantinya tak berbuat aneh atau ia akan ikut ikutan berbuat serupa.

"Senjata kalian yang baru diperbaiki orang kami. Maaf bung Taiga, aku tidak menemukan senapan yang biasa bung Taiga pergunakan."

Daiki sudah mencari sepanjang jalan mereka dari daerah penyergapan hingga ke kediamannya namun tak menemukan senjata yang sejenis dengan senjatanya. Miliknya adalah Arisaka 44 sedangkan milik Taiga bisa ia identifikasikan sebagai Arisaka 38. Senjata yang sama sama memiliki jarak efektif penembakan sejauh 540 meter. Mungkin karena senjata yang setipe dan hampir kembar tersebut membuat keduanya telah hafal serangan masing masing dan sampai sekarang masih belum bisa meregangkan nyawa satu sama lain.

2 benda yang dibawa Tetsuya salah satunya pistol yang dipegang Ryota. Adalah pistol Luger P08 buatan Jerman yang pertama kali dihadiahkan Taiga kepadanya. Pistol buatan kumpeni yang mereka benci namun karena merupakan pemberian Taiga, Ryota jadikan pistol tersebut sebagai benda paling berharga miliknya. Pistol Luger Ryota juga memiliki kesamaan dengan Pistol milik Tetsuya. Akan tetapi pistol Tetsuya merupakan produksi Jepang, hasil rampasan Tetsuya dari musuh yang pertama kali ditewaskan oleh tangannya sendiri. Yaitu Pistol Nanbu yang memiliki kaliber 8mm dan bermekanisme Blowback, sedangkan Luger bermekanisme toggle-lock.

Satunya lagi adalah sebuah bayonet. Attachmen milik Taiga yaang sering dipinjam Ryota untuk menebas leher musuh musuhnya. Taiga tak keberatan ketika Ryota dengan tiba tiba menarik bayonet Taiga dari sarungnya. Lagipula bayonet miliknya lebih berguna di tangan Ryota yang ahli meniruka gerakan berpedang dari banyak Jenderal jepang sana. Bayonet tersebut sudah seperti penghubung antara ia dan Ryota selain hubungan tuan dan ajudan iantara keduanya.

"Tak apa, Aomine Daiki-san. Saya akan cari senjata yang sama besok ketika sudah kembali ke markas utama."

"Situ panggil saya Daiki saja. Ngomong ngomong bung Taiga mau mandi tidak? Biar kuantar ke sungai."

"Hati hati dengan tawaranmu, bung Daiki! Biar saya saja yang memandikan Kagami-sama."

Daiki pasang tampang seribu.

"Bung Ryouta hendak melancarkan misil, kapten Daiki. Biarkan saja."

"Benar bung Tetsuya. Padahal tadi aku hanya menawarkan mau mengantar ke sungai, bukannya mau memandikan bung Taiga."

Daiki menyeringai licik sekali, sedangkan Tetsuya menatap kedua sersan dan ajudan di depannya dengan tatapan garing.

"Kise, sebaiknya kau kabari keputusan kita pada pasukan saja. Biar bung Daiki yang mengantarku."

Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika Daiki berbalik, namun Daiki sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum bahagia bukan kepalang.

.

.

.

Air sungai di daerah dekat hutan itu jernihnya bukan main. Jernih dan bening sebening pesona Daiki saat mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sebelum ia membasahi diri dengan air sungai. Taiga yang lelaki tulen saja bisa terpesona dengan tubuh terbakar matahari dan dialiri air yang berkilau kilau liar, apalagi wanita wanita di luar sana. Taiga agak menyayangkan andaikata kapten muda di hadapannya ini ternyata sudah berkekasih, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, diincar noni noni.

Daiki juga berlaku sangat jantan dan bertata krama terhadap musuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya tegas namun tak berkalang kebencian. Ia melupakan permusuhan diantara keduanya dan memperlakukan Taiga bagai saudara sebangsa dan setanah air. Taiga sedikit terbawa suasana setiap kali Daiki tersenyum bangga menceritakan betapa hebat negrinya. Mebuatnya semakin iri pada Daiki yang berdarah jepang sama sepertinya namun tumbuh dan menjadi seorang prajurit yang membela kebebasan pribumi.

Sekali dua kali terlintas di benak Taiga yang tumben tumbenan bisa memikirkan hal selain menang membasmi Daiki, mengapa bangsa sehalus dan sebaik bangsanya Daiki dengan hati selembut belaian kekasih harus mengalami kolonialisme dan imperialisme? Taiga pikir hal tersebut cukup tidak adil.

Mereka berbagi kebaikan dan keramahan terhadap sesama. Bahkan ketika bangsa Jepang pertama kali datang ke nusantara, sambutannya sangat hangat dan menganggp jepang sebagai saudara tua. Entah jepang yang terlampau kejam dengan memperluas wilayah di negeri ini ataukah bangsa ini yang terlampau bodoh dan polos terhadaap pengaruh pengaruh dari luar.

"Sedang memikirkan apa bung Taiga?"

Taiga mengangkat lengannya yang terluka dengan gerakan pelan. Takut lukanya terbuka ketika Daiki membantunya membuka bajunya.

"Negeri ini."

Taiga memperlambat nada bicaranya hingga 2 ketukan. Daiki memperlambat gerakannya hingga dua patahan. Atmosfirnya mendadak melambat hingga dua tarikan nafas.

"Ada apa dengan Indonesia?"

"Aku ingin membawa orang orangku kemari."

"Terus memperluas wilaayahmu disini? Ini jam 1 siang bung. Tunda mimpimu hingga nanti malam. Jangan mimpi di siang bolong kau, Bung Taiga."

"Enak saja aku mimpi. Aku memang berniat membawa orang orangku kemari."

"Paling tidak kau harus melangkahi mayat komplotanku kalau memang maksudmu seperti itu."

Taiga tergelak dengan suara khas yang sangat renyah dan sedap di telinga. Ia menepuk bahu Daiki bersahabat sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Mari sesegera mungkin kembali ke medan perang."

Selanjutnya adalah sebuah gayung kecil yang terbuat dari batok kelapa berisi air yang diguyurkan ke taiga hingga dianya merinding merinding kedinginan. Daiki terus terusan memperingatkan Taiga untuk berhati hati dengan air sungai. Kalau kelamaan berendam air sungai biasanya orang orang sukaa berakhir meriang ria. Atau kembung seperti kasusnya saat ini. Tapi malu saja daiki mengaku kalau dia kembung disebabkan oleh perkara terlalu lama berendam di air sungai. Malu ah kalau sampai ketahuan dia kalah dengan air.

3 jam mereka saling bermain air di sungai hingga akhirnya si ajudan muda Kise Ryota tidak sabar menanti kepulangan sang tuan dan menjemput keduanya. Kise beralibi khawatir saja. Padahal sesungguhnya iri setengah mati pada kapten musuh yang berhasil menciptakan sentuhan tanpa penghalang pada punggung lebar si sersan muda yang sering membikin Ryota khilaf dan membikin Ryota membayangkannya sebagai pelepas dahaganya.

Daiki lagi lagi menatap Ryota _ngehe_ saat Ryouta tiba tiba memanggil nama Taiga ketika Taiga sedang diguyur kepalanya oleh Daiki. Buat apa ajudan itu ikut campur obrolan antar pemimpin? Daiki nampaknya sok sekali mumpung ia kapten dan Taiga juga kapten. Mumpung ada kesamaan mengapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Ryouta mengganggu pendekatan Daiki pada Taiga untuk lebih mengetahui seluk beluk musuh saja.

Ryouta sendiri merasa tertabok kala Daiki saat itu menepuk punggung Taiga intim. Jujur Ryouta merasa sedang diberi cobaan. Sedang melewati jalan yang berlobang. Tapi jangan dikira Ryouta bersedih. Ryouta cukup optimis meski ia melewati jalan berlobang. Nikmati saja jalan yang berlobang meski tak senikmat lobang berjalan. Ia yakin nanti ia akan dapatkan lobangnya si sersan muda dan tidak lupa menciptakan lobang di dahi Daiki.

"Kise mau sekalian mandi?"

Sejujurnya Taiga ini polos atau tidak peka? Sudah jelas jelas ryouta menatapnya kelaparan masih juga ia tawarkan tubuhnya untuk santapan.

"Mau, ssu! Ayo mandi lagi Kagami-sama!"

"Bung Ryouta, ini bung Taiga sudah hampir meriang. Nanti aku panggilkan Tetsuya kalau kamu mau minta ditemani mandi."

"Tidak. Terimakasih, ssu."

Daiki seketika merasa jaya bin merdeka sejahtera.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju rumah Daiki dimana disana sedang ada dua komplotan yang mencari kayu dan membantu ibunya Daiki memasak rebung bersama nasi jagung. Namun diantara para komplotan itu ada satu maanusia yang tidak turut serta memanggul ranting ranting jati seperti kawan serikatnya.

Melainkan tengah beradu ancaman dan kewaspadaan dengan seorang lelaki yang matanya hanya nampak sebelah. Saling mengacungkan pistol dalam jarak tembak efektif. Salah satu pelatuk ditarik, salah satu manusia akan meregang nyawa.

.

.

.

* SUICCHON *

Catatan Pojok :

Chapter dua. Dan chapter ini hanya melewati satu kali pengeditan. jadi kalau banyak typo mohon ampuni saya.

Masih Aokaga ya. Sekali lagi, ini fic Aokaga. pair pair yang lain hanya untuk menambah warna saja.

Anyway saya tengah mencari beta reader. XD ada yang berminat tidak ya?

bersedia untuk Review yang bersifat membangun tidak? :3

salam untuk kalian dan kapten wanita di seberang sana,

.

Suicchon


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, OOC, topik bahasa berat, dan unsur penyelewengan sejarah.

.

.

 **"PERANG"**

 **Sebuah Kisah Dibalik Tirai Sejarah**

 ***SUICCHON***

 **.**

Kejelasannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan ulang. Jadi pertanyaan pun hanya akan berakhir mubadzir. Karena memang sudah sangat jelas, sejelas lubang hidung yang diperbesar dengan resolusi HD 1020p via suryakanta. Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah situasi yang berlangsung antara Tetsuya dan seorang pria. Pria necis nan perlente bermata nampak sebelah saja.

Bisa ditengarai dan diidentifikasi sebagai mata-mata Nippon yang sangat womanizer. Terkenal dikalangan noni-noni dan dihormati di kalangan menir-menir kaya raya penguasa tanah rampasan milik pribumi. Kabar jalanan mengatakan lelaki satu ini diangkat sebagai calon penerus VOC yang terkenal meski ia keturunan Nippon. Kabar lain mengatakan ia membelot dari Nippon dan meloyalkan diri pada Kumpeni. Entah mana yang benar, namun tak seorang pun tahu bahwa profesinya mata-mata. Dan merupakan kakak tiri dari sersan macan merah.

Kedatangannya kemari tak lain dan tak bukan ialah untuk menemukan adik tercinta yang konon sudah dikabarkan tewas di tangan pribumi. Kabar yang tak bisa lelaki itu percayai berhubung yang mengatakan bukanlah kaisar Akashi Sijuurou,namun diantara prajurit sudah banyak yang mempercayai kabar burung tersebut.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Ia ketiban malang dengan bertemu penasihat si Kapten Rajawali Bimasakti yang dikabarkan sudah mencabut nyawa sersan macan merah. Bertemu Tetsuya yang selalu waspada dengan senjata siap ditarik pelatuknya.

Lelaki necis bernama Himuro itu tak kalah waspada juga. Ia sering menyusupi bahaya dimana- mana, makanya waspada kapan saja. Ia pun siap dengan sebuah pistol berisi misil penuh.

"Katakan apa maumu datang kemari, Nippon!" Tetsuya berujar tegas sambil menodongkan senjata api.

"Nampaknya kau tak sadar dirimu pun seorang Nippon?"

"Aku Nippon yang bermartabat. Tak sepertimu yang bukan manusia."

Lelaki bermata sebelah itu menyeringai yang berdampak membangkitkan jiwa ingin mencekik milik Tetsuya.

"Kau yang sudah membunuh bangsamu sendiri mengatakan sebagai Nippon yang bermartabat?!"

Sindirannya menabrak kokoro Tetsuya tanpa ampun, mencincang kokoronya hingga serupa abon.

"Katakan apa maksudmu atau kutembak."

Tetsuya menggertak,tapi tidak seram dan Himuro jadi tidak takut.

"Aku mencari pelaku pembunuh Sersan Kagami Taiga."

Tetsuya berhenti bersikap waspada. Pistol nanbunya diturunkan dan dikantongi di kantong kulit yang tergantung di gespernya.

"Oh."

Begitu saja dan berbalik pergi.

Himuro dibuat jengkel bukan kepalang. Merasa dipermainkan oleh Nippon juga. Baru kali ini ia menemui Nippon yang tidak bersahabat. Kepalanya sampai kemelut penuh asap.

"Oh iya. Aku yang menembaknya."

Tetsuya berkata ringan sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam hutan mencari kayu.

"BANGSYYYYYAAAATTTT!"

Teriakan seksi menggelegar di dalam hutan yang sunyi sore itu. Lalu diikuti gedebuk langkah kaki bersol karet pilihan bikinan kalimantan. Dan sebuah sentakan di bahu si biru muda Tetsuya.

"Jangan kasar,Bung. Sudah menjelang maghrib. Tabu, Bung."

"BANGSAT KAU! DASAR PENGKHIANAT! KAU BUNUH ADIKKU?!"

Pelan tapi pasti, Tetsuya mengusap bahunya. Takut tertular menjadi nippon kafir yang doyan teriak teriak dalam hutan yang konon mitosnya angker dan horor.

"Mari ikut aku kalau tidak mau tersesat disini."

Tetsuya mengabaikan pistol dingin yang menempel di pelipisnya. Tetap berjalan tenang tanpa terpengaruh ada tangan yang siap menarik pelatuk di samping pelipisnya.

"Oh iya, adindamu ada bersama kaptenku, Kanda. Mari ikut."

Tetsuya sudah meniati menekankan pelafalan 'Kanda' dan untungnya terlaksana.

.

.

.

Saat itu sudah malam. Para pasukan sudah makan malam dengan atmosfir persahabatan yang kental. Tiada seorang pun yang ingat untuk menanyakan keberadaan Tetsuya. Daiki sendiri pun tidak. Tetsuya seumuran dengannya. Buat apa dikhawatirkan perihal sudah makan atau belum?

Daiki santai-santai di depan rumah sambil mengecek Arisaka 44 milknya. Pengecekan rutin pada senapan warisan bapaknya itu. Sesekali mengobrol dengan salah seorang bawahan si Sersan merah.

Lantas sersan merah sendiri sedang rebahan di tikar bersama Ryota. Ryota menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Taiga sementara Taiga sendiri terlentang mengawang awang sesuatu. Ryota sendiri asyik memelintir helai-helai rambut merah Taiga. Sesekali bercanda dengan meniup telinga Taiga dan Taiga menjadi sewot. Rewel dia kalau telinganya ditiup-tiup bagai nasi baru diangkat dari tungku.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Karena mereka berangsur angsur terlelap seiring dengan kepulangan Tetsuya dari aktivitasnya menghilang di hutan.

Tetsuya muncul dari arah hutan sambil membawa beberapa ranting kering. Agak shock melihat 2 pasukan makan malam nyaman tanpa dirinya yang juga ikut bersusah payah mencari ranting untuk dimakankan pada api.

"Bung Daiki." Panggil Tetsuya sambil mengunyah singkong bakar hasil mencomot dari dalam timbunan abu panas dekat tungku. Harta Daiki Tetsuya ambil tanpa pamitan.

"Ya, Bung Tetsuya?"

"Kita kedatangan tamu."

Tetsuya menunjuk arah kegelapan dimana Himuro muncul sambil bersungut-sungut jengkel karena beberapa kali kehilangan jejak Tetsuya. Dan tersesat di hutan.

Awalnya Daiki mengira akan ada sepasukan penuh manusia yang muncul dari balik rimbunan kayu-kayu jati. Waspada untuk menyiapkan pasukannya. Namun rupanya hanya sebiji manusia saja yang muncul.

Seorang lelaki necis yang bersungut-sungut dikeroyok sekawanan nyamuk buas daerah hutan. Tetsuya sudah bilang agar lelaki itu harusnya tidak jauh-jauh jaraknya dari dia yang membimbing di depan. Tapi ya sudah. Tetsuya malas memperingatkan lelaki yang tidak takut saat ia gertak. Ia terlanjur kecewa.

Lelaki necis termaktub diatas merapikan mansetnya sebelum dengan anggun menghampiri Daiki. Entah motivasinya mau pamer apa hingga lagaknya bak pangeran berkuda jantan. Padahal dalam mata Daiki tak lebih seperti singkong yang tengah dimakan tetsuya.

"Bung Tetsu, tolong ke dapur dan buatkan kopi untuk tamu kita ini."

Tetsuya sudah lenyap sebelum Daiki bertitah. Sudah hafal kebiasaan Daiki yang kerap menjamu musuh, kasus saat ini pun sama saja.

"Selamat datang di kediaman saya. Ada perlu apa Bung?"

.

.

.

Kampung di Indonesia sebelum masa mengudaranya proklamasi masih belum berjaya listrik. Kampung- kampung diselimuti sunyi. Kelip-kelip kecil dari obor dan lentera lentera api merupakan protokol-protokol inti penerangan saat itu. Jangankan lampu-lampu neon bak kota metropolitan. Bola lampu saja sudah modern. Bisa dikata sangat Kuno dan kolot bukan main.

Saat itu, sambil duduk-duduk di dipan kecil depan kediaman Daiki, dengan lentera api kecil kelip kelip ada Daiki dan Taiga duduk bersama. Yang lain sudah terlelap. Katanya keletihan mencari kayu. Daiki juga merasa sedikit bersalah ketika melihat pasukan Taiga kelelahan mencari ranting dan membantu emaknya menggiling padi dengan alu dan lesung. Tentu saja ia tak menyangka pasukan Nippon tak pernah mencari ranting ataupun menumbuk padi via alu dan lesung.

Bersandarlah Daiki pada dinding beranyam bambu malam itu. Taiga ada di sampingnya sedang menerawang ataukah sedang mengawang-awang Daiki tak begitu paham.

"Bung Daiki. Boleh kutanya sesuatu, Bung?"

"Tanyalah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Dalam pertempuran terakhir kita, kulihat Bung Daiki tidak jadi menembakku padahal Arisakamu sudah mengacung. Ada alasan tertentu?"

Daiki tidak jadi bersandar di dinding bambu. Tubuhnya tergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan sersan yang masih setengah pulih di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Bung Taiga."

"Aku kecewa sekali,Bung."

"Saat itu rasanya seperti ada setan menggantung di ujung laras Arisakaku. Seperti tanganku tak mampu menarik pelatuknya. Bukan tabiatku menembaki pasukan pasukan tanpa persiapan."

Taiga sedikit terpancing dengan alasan Daiki saat itu.

"Kau mengasihaniku, Bung?"

"Aku bukannya kasihan. Andaikata saat itu Bung Taiga sedang dalam kondisi maksimal lalu tewas tertembak olehku, aku sama sekali tidak kasihan. Tapi saat itu Bung Taiga tak lebih dari manusia biasa tanpa persenjataan. Dengan kondisi luka luka di mana-mana. Mana bisa kutembakkan peluruku padamu, Bung? Nuraniku lenyap ke mana kalau sampai kulakukan itu?"

Taiga terhenyak.

Ia kecewa luar biasa memang saat itu. Saat dimana malah peluru Tetsuya yang menembus lengan kirinya dan bukannya timah panas kepunyaan Daiki. Sungguh ia merasa bagai akan mati tanpa membawa nama baik dan tanpa kepuasan.

"Jujur Bung, saat itu aku kecewa. Rupanya yang berhasil menembus pertahananku adalah ajudanmu. Mungkin akan lain cerita andai itu Bung Daiki."

"Sabar sedikit,Bung Taiga. Nanti pasti peluruku yang menembus dahimu. Pasti peluruku,Bung. Sebab yang bisa melubangi dahimu hanya aku."

"Atau Bung Daiki dahulu yang akan kutembus dadanya dengan peluruku."

Lalu keduanya bertatapan sengit sambil tersenyum menyengat perasaan satu sama lain. Merasa sejiwa dan sepemikiran.

"Pertempuran selanjutnya pasti akan lebih sengit. Bukankah begitu,Bung?" Taiga menyenggol bahu Daiki. Sebuah candaan terselip tantangan.

"Ya. Benar. Pertarungan selanjutnya akan kubuktikan bahwa negeriku tak terkalahkan."

"Aku sepertinya sedikit tak sabar,Bung."

Pertempuran hidup dan mati yang mereka anggap layaknya permainan olahraga. Sasaran masing-masing adalah nyawa yang akan melayang melewati dahi yang bolong maupun dada yang menganga. Mereka sama sekali tak main-main. Nyawa mereka berharga, tapi nama negara mereka lebih berharga. Semua demi harga diri, loyalitas, dan pembuktian. Kubu mana yang lebih unggul.

"Bung Taiga. Sore tadi saudaramu datang berkunjung,namun Bung Taiga sedang tidur pulas. Ajudanmu juga. Makanya aku tak berani membangunkanmu."

"Saudara? Siapa itu?"

"Ia sempat menjenguk Bung Taiga yang tertidur sebelum langsung pergi. Nampaknya sangat bahagia tahu kalau Bung Taiga masih sehat. Kalau tak salah namanya Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya."

Terbelalaklah mata Taiga secara mendadak. Kaget yang sekaget-kagetnya.

"Himuro Tatsuya? Dia sampai kesini?! Dia tahu tempat ini?! Gawat bung!"

Himuro Tatsuya. Kakak tiri Taiga yang jelas beda prinsip dengannya. Abangnya itu mata-mata Nippon nomor wahid. Namun kelicikannya tak tertandingi. Sudah lama ia mengincar posisi tangan kanan kaisar Akashi Seijuurou. Sudah lama ia berniat menggulingkan Taiga dan mengambil alih batalyon satu, batalyon tangan kanan kaisar Akashi Seijuurou.

Gawat kalau sampai ia tahu markas Daiki serta tempat persembunyian Taiga dalam memulihkan diri. Taiga yakin lelaki itu akan segera berkongsi dengan antek-anteknya dan sesegera mungkin akan menghasut Kaisar Akashi agar ia dipromosikan memimpin batalyon satu yang baru.

Khawatir saja Taiga. Khawatir akhir pekan ini abangnya akan datang dengan satu pasukan komplit lalu mengepung kediaman Taiga. Atau memboikot segala aktifitas Rajawali Bimasakti.

"Ia akan datang kemari kalau kita tak segera kosongkan tempat ini Bung!"

"Bukannya ia abangmu, Bung?"

Taiga sudah bangkit. Ia melepas lilitan perbannya di lengan kiri sambil memunggungi Daiki.

"Aku tidak kenal orang itu."

Kemudian enyah ke dalam rumah.

Esoknya Ryouta ditarik mengikuti konferensi lima menit bersama kedua petinggi komplotan Rajawali Bimasakti. Ditanyai habis-habisan soal asal usul Himuro Tatsuya. Pasalnya baik Daiki maupun Tetsuya sama-sama dibuatmenyimpan beribu pertanyaan soal siapa sebenarnya abang centil yang kemarin sore sangat trenyuh saat mengetahui Taiga masih selamat.

Ryouta sudah tentu paham perihal seluk beluk Himuro ini. Jelas, ia bertahun-tahun berada di samping Taiga. Sudah paham siapa itu Taiga luar dalam dan orang-orang yang ia anggap mengancam keselamatan Taiga. Semuanya sudah Ryouta catat dalam benak untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu suatu ketika ia diharuskan menemui takdir melawan mereka untuk menyelamatkan hidup Taiga.

Ryouta tak segan, karena ia ajudan.

"Himuro Tatsuya itu abang tiri Kagami-sama,ssu. Tapi mereka berdua tidak akrab satu sama lain. Himuro ini pulalah yang sudah berhasil menggulingkan status mata-mata kepercayaan Kaisar kami. Sekarang mata-mata kepercayaan kaisar kami adalah Himuro. Dan mata-mata yang lama bekerja pada Himuro. Ia orang yang tak main-main ssu."

Daiki dan Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk paham. Rupanya perkataan soal betapa sayang si Himuro ini terhadap Taiga kemarin sore tak lebih dari sekedar akting semata. Lumayan juga. Bahkan Daiki dan Tetsuya dibuat terkecoh.

Sekarang nasib kediaman Daiki dan pasukannya sedang berada di pucuk tanduk. Meleset sedikit akan hancur. Tetsuya dari semalam rupanya sudah tahu. Diam-diam ia mendengar pembicaraan Taiga dan Daiki. Dan dalam hati merasa bersalah bukan main karena telah membimbing Himuro masuk ke wilayah mereka.

Berkali-kali pula Daiki mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tak bersalah. Ia paham bahwa Tetsuya pun mana tahu kalau orang asing yang ditemuinya merupakan musuh dalam selimutnya Taiga. Tapi tetap saja Daiki ikut merasa khawatir. Pasukannya siap perang. Namun ia tak dapat memprediksi akan seperti apa nantinya ketika sudah beradu desingan desingan peluru dengan pasukan pimpinan Himuro.

Firasatnya tak sedap.

"Kise, segera umumkan pada pasukan kita. Kita pergi esok hari."

"Mengapa terburu-buru, Sersan?

Itu tetsuya. Yang ikut mempertanyakan alasan hengkangnya pasukan lawan dari markas pemulihan.

"Aku sudah sehat. Tak ada alasan untuk tetap disini. Bukankah begitu, Kise?"

"Ah.. Y-ya, ssu."

"Segera, Kise. Segera beritahukan pada pasukan kita untuk bergegas."

Ryouta lenyap dari situ. Bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang tadi sudah Daiki perintahkan untuk membantu Ryouta mengkondisikan persiapan kedua pasukan. Satu pasukan bersiap hengkang, satunya lagi bersiap perang.

Daiki mengekori Taiga yang masuk ke kamar. Membantu Taiga memakai pakaian kebesarannya, agak khawatir andaikata luka di bahu Taiga terbuka lagi.

"Bung Daiki…"

"Ya?"

"Segeralah lakukan persiapan. Pasukanmu kuat,Bung. Jangan sampai mati di tangan orang lain."

Sungguh-sungguh ia menatap mata Daiki. Berusaha mempertemukan maksudnya agar Daiki hanya hidup untuknya, dan hanya mati di tangannya. Nampaknya Daiki menangkap maksud Taiga tersebut. Menepuk pundaknya yang terluka dengan lembut sambil berujar.

"Hidupku hanya untuk menewaskanmu Bung, dan tewasku hanya di tanganmu."

.

.

.

"Akashi-sama. Kutemukan ini di wilayah hutan Daendels. Jasad-jasad batalyon satu sudah membusuk disana. Dimakan gagak dan dicuri serigala hutan. Dan inilah yang tersisa dari Sersan Taiga. Arisaka 38 miliknya. Namun maaf sebesar-besarnya, kami tak menemukan jasad Sersan Kagami Taiga."

Kaisar tertinggi yang memerintah Nippon di negara orang itu terdiam. Bukankah kematian Taiga terlampau cepat? Ia dan pasukannya setahu Kaisar itu bukanlah pasukan yang enteng disingkirkan. Beberapa pasukan kumpeni pun sering dibuat kewalahan memberantas batalyon pimpinan si macan merah.

Namun melihat Arisaka milik Taiga berada di tangan Himuro, bukan tak mungkin si sersan sudah tewas. Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu berpikir kritis pun bukan mengelak kematian Taiga. Ia bukan pula seketika percaya bahwa Taiga mati semudah itu. Taiga itu orang kuat

"Buat batalyon pengganti. Secepatnya."

Ia bertitah. Menganggap tugas Taiga sudah usai meskipun Taiga sendiri masih belum dikonfirmasikan apakah masih hidup ataukah sudah tewas. Satu yang jadi alasan pengangkatan batalyon baru,tak lain dan tak bukan karena Si Kaisar sudah tak membutuhkan barang rongsokan.

Andaikata Taiga sudah tewas, maka pengangkatan batalyon baru memang diperlukan. Akan tetapi, andai kata Taiga masih hidup pun, Kaisar Akashi tak memerlukan sersan yang berhasil dikalahkan gerilyawan. Ia anggap tugas Taiga berakhir. Taiga tak akan diterima lagi dalam tatanan kepahlawanan. Ia gagal mengemban kewajiban. Gagal menunjukkan kesetiaan pada negerinya.

.

.

SUICCHON

.

Catatan Pojok :

Halo, selamat sore. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. :3

Ucapan terimakasih sekali buat mbak Nezumi shizuka yang sudah rela membetakan meskipun saya ngeyel kalo dibeta. Terus juga buat reader sekalian yang masih setia membaca fic ini. XD

Yang nanya LKDM kapan update, saya juga lagi bingung mau update kapan. Lain waktu saya update kalau sudah mantap hati XD sementara silahkan menikmati yang ada dulu

/halah

Bersedia mereview dengan kritik yang membangun?

Salam untuk kalian dan kapten wanita di luar sana,

.

Suicchon


	4. Chapter 4

Warning :

Mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), bahasan berat, unsur penyelewengan sejarah, dsb.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

"Bunuh semua yang masih hidup!"

Himuro kini sukses menjadi kapten batalyon satu yang baru. Membawahi para Nippon yang dulu sempat dibuang dari batalyon satu dan mereka yang menaruh dendam pada Kapten Macan Merah. Mereka mereka ini adalah prajurit rendahan yang termakan bualan Himuro soal kegagalan Kapten Taiga memerintah batalyon satu.

Batalyon satu yang lama sudah dicoret dari daftar para pejuang dan pahlawan pembela negeri. Dibuang begitu saja seolah jasadnya sudah dipatoki gagak-gagak berbulu legam. Memangnya siapa yang tidak hafal tabiat kaisar yang memerintah di tanah orang tersebut? Semua tahu Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou tidak menerima kekalahan maupun kesalahan.

Lantas kemana batalyon satu yang lama? Pasukannya tewas dibantai batalyon satu yang baru. Jasadnya berceceran di sepanjang Hutan Daendels. Beberapa dibuang ke laut dan ada pula yang diceburkan ke sumur. Ada pula yang kepalanya dipenggal dan dijadikan cindera mata sebagai simbol kebanggaan.

Kapten Taiga dipermalukan oleh abang tirinya sendiri. Ia dibuat kocar-kacir ke tengah hutan bersama ajudannya yang terluka parah. Ia terpaksa. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan tak mampu menghadapi pertempuran besar-besaran dengan bangsanya sendiri. Ia tak bisa kembali ke Kaisar Akashi. Batalyon satu sudah diganti begitu pula dengan kaptennya.

Perih sungguh hati Kapten Taiga begitu statusnya sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan dicabut begitu saja. Seolah separuh jiwanya dicabut paksa dari raganya. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh bangsanya sendiri. Oleh orang-orang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai tempat untuk pulang. Mengingat ia dicampakkan begitu saja rasa rasanya bernafas pun menjadi sulit. Sesaklah dadanya oleh perih mengiris-iris.

Sebuah pohon mahoni yang rimbun ia jadikan tempat bersandar menepis lelah. Bersama ajudannya yang ia tidurkan di paha sambil ia perban bahu dan dadanya yang sempat tertebas bayonet milik Himuro. Si ajudan pirang meringis kesakitan tiap kali Taiga lilitkan sobekan kain yang berasal dari pakaian kebesarannya. Pakaian kebanggaannya kini simbol pengkhianatan. Taiga tak bimbang lagi merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Asal dapat berguna bagi seorang prajurit.

"Kagami sama. Tolong tinggalkan aku disini. Larilah sebelum mereka menemukan anda, Kagami sama…"

"Lari tanpamu sama saja cari mati, Kise. Aku butuh kau tetap berada di sisi pundakku."

"Kagami sama…"

Mati segan hidup tak mampu. Itulah kondisi keduanya. Bahu kiri Taiga lukanya kembali terbuka. Perban putih bersih yang sebelumnya dililitkan Daiki kini memerah penuh bercak-bercak. Taiga sebetulnya masih mampu menapakkan kakinya barang setapak dua tapak. Namun Ryouta tidak serupa kondisinya. Taiga tak bisa melangkah sendiri sementara Ryouta ia tinggalkan menjadi umpan kawan yang telah menjadi lawan.

Ketika matahari sudah berada di atas ubun-ubun, makin sulitlah kondisi keduanya. Teriknya panas bukan main, sementara sinar matahari menerobos seperti laser dari celah-celah dedaunan di pohon mahoni. Menghujani beberapa bagian tubuh keduanya yang terluka sehingga terasa perih dan panas tak terperi. Taiga masih sadar, namun setengah kesadaran Ryouta telah lenyap. Matanya terbuka lalu tertutup pelan beberapa kali dengan durasi matanya yang tertutup lebih lama dari matanya yang terbuka.

"Kise! Kise sadar!"

Ryouta terlalu lelah untuk membalas panggilan Si Sersan yang bahkan biasanya tak pernah ia abaikan. Bernafas saja terasa sesulit menelan jutaan liter air asin, apalagi membalas instruksi si kapten agar ia tetap sadar.

Digenggamlah tangan yang berlumuran darah itu. Tangan Taiga yang berada di pundak Ryouta. Tersenyumlah ia dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa. Ingin menyampaikan bahwa Taiga tak perlu khawatir soal keadaan Ryouta. Bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun daripada disebut sebagai senyuman agar Taiga tak lagi menaruh rasa khawatir kepadanya, lebih sesuai apabila disebut sebagai senyum penyemangat. Agar kaptennya tetap hidup.

Ryouta dapat melihat Taiga yang berteriak menyebut namanya, namun tak dapat mendengar teriakan Taiga yang penuh kepiluan memecah hening hutan utara dekat wilayah pantai tersebut. Matanya tak lagi bertenaga untuk sekedar menahan kelopaknya untuk tetap terbuka. Ketika perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya turun, ia masih bisa melihat sekelompok orang dengan senjata lengkap berlari menuju pohon mahoni dimana ia terbaring.

Dan ia masih bisa melihat Taiga yang mencabut pistol luger milik Ryouta dan mengacungkan ke arah mereka sebelum terdengar suara letusan dari peluru terakhir yang mengusir burung camar yang hinggap di pohon tempat keduanya berlindung. Taiga yang masih berniat melindungi Ryouta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **.**

 **.**

Catatan Pojok :

Hai. Malam minggu nih. XD Saya kembali lagi dengan fic 'Perang' yang mana sudah mencapai chaapter 4. Chapter paling sedikit isinya XD

Yaa. Terimakasih bagi pihak pihak yang sudah terkait dengan pembuatan ini. Buat beta reader saya, Nezumi shizuka juga. Terimakasih saya ucapkan. Namamu tak pernah berhenti kusebut dalam fic yang telah engkau betakan pokoknya.

Salam buat kalian yang baca dan kapten wanita di seberang sana

.

Suicchon


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, OOC, topik bahasan berat, dan unsur penyelewengan sejarah.

.

.

 **"PERANG"**

 **Sebuah Kisah Di Balik Tirai Sejarah**

 **"SUICCHON"**

 **.**

 **.**

Daiki mengosongkan markasnya. Tiada satu nyawa pun tertinggal disana. Bahkan ibunya sudah ikut pergi dari kediaman mereka. Menuju rumah saudara sendirian. Padahal Daiki sudah bersikeras kalau pasukannya akan mengawal ibunya menuju wilayah pesisir pantai selatan kawasan Yogyakarta. Namun rupanya ibunda tangguh tersebut bersikeras untuk menempuh perjalanan sendirian. Daiki tak mampu membantah lagi, ibunya sudah hilang ditengah hutan sambil membawa serta busur panah lengkap dengan anak panah runcing yang siap dilontarkan.

Maka mafhum lah Daiki. Ia paham apa yang membuat almarhum bapaknya jatuh cinta pada ibunya. Ibunya adalah wanita tangguh yang mandiri, yang mampu berpijak dengan tidak menggantungkan diri pada siapapun. Ibunya bukan hanya seorang wanita penuh sopan santun, namun penuh ketegaran dan ketangguhan sebagai seorang istri kapten yang pernah berkhianat pada negerinya sendiri, juga sangat pantas sebagai ibu seorang kapten belia yang namanya dapat menggentarkan pasukan paling elit bawahan nippon.

Dipanggil lah Daiki dan pasukannya untuk diajak beraliansi dan berkongsi. Membentuk sebuah kelompok tidak resmi yang beranggotakan pemuda pemuda gerilyawan seperti dirinya. Ia bersama kelompok kelompok gerilyawan lain berkumpul membentuk satu tembok kokoh sekokoh baja. Dengan para pemimpin-pemimpin pemberani yang siap mengobarkan semangat kawan kawan gerilyawan.

Suatu kelompok yang memang tidak terjun ke peperangan, menyebut diri mereka sebagai golongan muda, adalah para cendekia-cendekia muda yang mempunya satu misi untuk memerdekakan negeri. Mereka adalah para pemikir, dan para penyusun strategi bagaimana agar negeri mereka terbebas dari belenggu penjajahan.

Dan disitulah pemimpin mereka! Berpidato dalam rapat kecil yang berisi pimpinan-pimpinan pasukan gerilyawan. Mengobarkan semangat para pemimpin untuk terus memperjuangkan kebebasan.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian! Jepang baru saja dikalahkan oleh kelompok sekutu. Kota mereka di bom atom! Nagasaki dan Hiroshima sudah luluh lantak oleh bom yang dijatuhkan dari udara! Namun bukan berarti negeri kita akan segera terbebas dari belenggu mereka! Jepang memang sudah kalah! Namun siapa yang bisa yakin kalau pasukan yang masih tersisa di negeri kita akan turut menyerahkan diri pada sekutu?"

Riuh rendah menyambut pidato yang menginformasikan kekalahan Jepang dari sekutu tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita berantas saja pasukan pasukan nippon yang masih berada disini. Biar mereka tak ada harapan lagi untuk menang."

Banyak yang menyetujui usul salah seorang kapten tersebut. Termasuk Daiki.

"Apa saudara saudara sekalian sudah mendengar beritanya?"

Situasinya berkalang hening.

"Proklamasi sudah direncanakan untuk digelar, saudara-saudara. Namun ketentuan hari dan tanggalnya masih belum diketaahui. Bisa dibilang saat ini masih tahap perencanaan."

"Tapi kalau terlalu lama nanti bisa bisa pihak nippon keburu menyerahkan negara kita pada sekutu sebagai salah satu aset mereka! Berhubung negara kita masih dianggap sebagai salah satu wilayah mereka! Bagaimana ini saudara-saudara?"

Itu kapten gerilyawan tangguh yang berasal dari wilayah paling timur pulau jawa.

"Siapa yang akan memproklamasikan kemerdekaan kita nanti?", itu daiki yang mewakili pertanyaan kapten kapten kelompok lain.

"Ir. Soekarno. Kami sudah setuju beliau yang akan memproklamasikan. Namun yang bersangkutan sendiri kita masih belum tahu." Sang ketua golongan muda angkat bicara lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau rupanya beliau tak bersedia, bung? Bagaimana kalau rupanya proklamasi itu hanya sebatas rencana dan negeri kita sudah jauh di tangan sekutu?"

"Tak ada cara lain kalau begitu.."

Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan ketua golongan muda tersebut titahkan selanjutnya.

"Culik bung karno! Bawa ke rengasdengklok! Dan untuk saudara saudara pemuda sekalian yang berada disini, saya dan kelompok saya meminta bantuan audara saudara sekalian untuk memuluskan pemboikotan ini. Demi negeri kita!"

Riuh sorakan sorakan membahana dari dalam aula kecil tempat diadakannya rapat.

.

.

.

Pembagian tugas sudah diputuskan, beberapa kelompok bahkan sudah bergerak memulai pemboikotaan. Daiki dan anak buah pilihannya serta tetsuya ditugaaskan mengamankan jalur menuju rengasdengklok. Rupa rupanya pihak nippon sudah mendengar berita soal proklamasi tersebut. Jadilah perseteruan besar antara pihak nippon yang masih ingin berkuasa, pihak sekutu yang merasa seharusnya mereka lah yang berkuasa, serta pihak anak bangsa yang tidak ingin dikuasai siapapun.

Jalur yang akan dilalui para pihak penculik tersebut sudah dirediksi akan bebas dari ancaman pihak manapun. Berhubung proses penculikan serta penyabotase terhadap rencana proklamasi masih belum tercium pihak-pihak musuh. Namun tetap saja pengawalan serta pengamanan jalur tetap dilaksanakan sebagai pencegahan terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Anggota golongan muda sendiri sudah dipecah menjadi beberapa bagian, ada yang bertugas menculik sasaran utama, ada pula perwakilan yang diturunkan bersama kelompok gerilyawan untuk menyusun strategi dan mengarahkan tahapan-tahapan sabotase agar tak menarik perhatian pihak lawan.

Daiki yang sudah siap dengan senapan berisi misil komplit. Ada pula Tetsuya yang sudah melengkapi dan menyempurnakan gaya menembaknya agar tak tercium musuh. Pada akhirnya, rajawali Bimasakti adalah kelompok yang paling diperhitungkan dalam misi besar kali ini. Selain karena pimpinannya adalah daiki, juga karena prajurit prajuritnya sudah tersohor akan kekompakan dan kemampuannya dalam memberantas nippon maupun kompeni.

Saat itu adalah waktu selepas maghrib. Sesudah makan perbekalan yang dibawa, bersiaplah mereka dengan formasi menyebar di jalur yang akan dilalui pasukan penculik calon orang nomor satu tersebut. Desa desanya sunyi, begitu pula hutan yang akan dilalui. Kondisi yang cocok agar tidak menarik perhatian lawan. Sengaja mereka pilih jalur-jaur yang sepi, yang tidak menjadi protokol jalur yang umum dilalui Nippon maupun Kompeni.

Dari kejauhan nampaklah dua buah mobil jeep hitam yang melaju tidak terlalu kencaang. Pasukan pasukan Daiki seluruhnya siap siaga memegang senjata. Merasa ini lah momentum paling penting dalam proses misi besar anak bangsa tersebut. Mobil-mobil jeep tersebut memelankan lajunya hingga berhentilah di tengah jalur menuju rengasdengklok yang melewati hutan tersebut.

Sejauh ini berjalan lancar.

Daiki keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengangkat senjata bersiap memberikan penghormatan dan laporan bahwa ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ketika mobil berhenti, daiki menunduk. Memberikan salam khas warga warga nippon. Ingin ia menunjukkan bahwa tidak semua Nippon adalah musuh.

DORR!

Sebuah peluru mendesing tidak sampai tiga detik setelah pintu jeep tersebut terbuka. Darah mengalir melalui lubang yang sukses disarangi peluru.

"Kapteeeen Daikiiiiii!"

Teriakan Tetsuya membahana, menggerakkan prajurit lain keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah mendengar letusan senjata api tepat seusai Daiki menunduk untuk menghaturkan penghormatannya. Tetsuya kalang kabut, dan prajurit yan lain melompat-lompat dari balik persembunyian.

Si korban penembakan jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala bocor berlubang, mengucurkan darah yang masih hangat.

"KAPTEEN MENYIGKIR!"

Sekali lagi Tetsuya berteriak menyerukan status kaptennya dengan amat lantang.

Baku hantam tak terelakkan.

Desingan peluru dimana-mana.

"MATI SAJA KAU DAIKI!"

Rupanya itu Himuro. Sosoknya keluar dari jeep hitam di belakang jasad anak buahnya yang tadi disarangi peluru tetsuya.

Kedua kapten berdarah Nippon tersebut terlibat perkelahian. Daiki yang sempat lengah tidak sempat mencabut Senapannya dan hanya mempertahankan diri dari hantaman kapten Himuro yang menghujaninya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Barang sekali dua kali Daiki masih bisa mengelak. Namun tak jarang juga wajahnya terkena hantaman dari Himuro.

"Dasar Nippon goblok! Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkamu dalam sekali tiupan nafas!" ujar Daiki jumawa

"Kau yang goblok, dasar penghianat! Bisa bisanya Si Goblok Taiga itu tak mampu mengalahkan kutu kupret sepertimu. Dasar kalian lemah."

"BANGSAAAATTTT KAU!"

Pasukan lainnya terlibat saling tembak dan saling pukul. Tetsuya sendiri sudah beradu tembak dengan mantan tangan kaanan Kaisar Akashi yang sekarang rela turun pangkat dengan menjadi ajudan Himuro tatsuya. Prajurit yang dikenal dengan sebutan Raksasa Nippon. Prajurit ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

Ketika wajah halus yang sangat digemari noni-noni kompeni itu terhantam tendangan kaki bersepatu karet kuat dan terjungkal menghantam bemper jeep, segeralah Daiki mengambil langkah seribu, berguling dan berlindung di balik salah satu kediaman penduduk sipil.

Sambil menyeka darah yang menganak sungai di sisi bibirnya, Himuro bangkit. mencabut senapan Arisaka 38 yang sebelumnya dibawah kepemilikn Taiga, lalu berjalan waspada mencari sasaran yang kepalanya ia rencanakan untuk dipajang diatas perapian.

"Jahanam lelaki itu! Tak kusangka ia lumayan juga."

Setengah pikirannya melayang ke pasukannya, setengahnya lagi berakhir kebingunga memikirkan bagaimana taktik mengalahkan pasukan yang kini seluruhnya telah disemati simbol 'Batalyon Satu' serta kaptennya yang baru dilantik tersebut. Selain kebingungan memikirkan taktik sendirian tanpa Tetsuya, bingung juga Daiki melihat wajah wajah baru batalyon satu. Mengapa secepat itu batalyon tangguh yang namanya saja kerap membuat Daiki merinding digantikan.

Ia keluar, berarti resiko mati bisa terjadi kapan saja. Namun tak tahan pula Daiki terus menjadi pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu kediaman warga sementara pasukannya serta ajudannya berperang mati-matian. Sungguh Daiki malu sebagai kapten.

Terlebih, misinya belum berakhir dan belum berhasil. Calon bapak negara itu bisa saja lewat daerah yang menjdai medan perang Daiki saat ini. Ia gagal sebagai pembela negara kalau ia sampai membiarkan misi kali ini gaagal dan membuat calon orang nomor wahid tersebut tergores sedikit saja.

Setelah tekadnya bulat benar, tak tergoyahkan, Daiki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berdiri kokoh menantang Kapten Himuro. Rupanya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sini maju kapten tampan."

Daiki menyeringai.

Tak sampai tiga detik, dua senapan yang biasanya saling beradu itu mengeluarkan misilnya masing-masing. Kondisi Daiki lebih menguntungkan karena ia lebih terlatih di medan perang daripada Himuro yang terus-terusan bermain aman dengan menjual bualan kemana-mana.

Kedua pasukan juga sudah mengerahkan banyak kemampuannya, alur peperangan belum dikuasai siapapun setelah beberapa puluh menit. Namun setelah sekian lama pasukan-pasukan tumbang satu persatu, barulah nampak bahwa pasukan Daiki sangat kalah jumlah serta kalah persenjataan.

Prajurit-prajurit Nippon nampak bagai tak ada habisnya, dan prajurit bawahan daiki satu persatu tumbang di bombardir peluru-peluru yang seolah tak berkesudahan. Lama peperangan tersebut membelah malam, hingga kemudian pasukan Daiki terdesak tanpa bisa Daiki selamatkan.

Mana mampu ia bagi waktu untuk sekedar melirik pasukannya ketika matanya selalu waspada mencari celah utuk menghindari lontaran peluru dari musuh barunya.

Ketika tengah bersembunyi menghindari tembakan, nampaklah tetsuya yang tengah terengah-engah dengan jalan terpincang-pincang karena pahanya tertembak peluru Murasakibara. Untung ia diberkahi hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga membuat lawannya tak memperhitungkan celah ketika tetsuya kabur bersembunyi dengan jalan terpincang pincang dan darah yang mengalir.

Daiki pun mulai terdesak ketika ia sadar pelurunya hanya tinggal dua biji. Artinya, salah perhitungan sedikit ia bisa punah seketika.

Dan juga berarti ia gagal memenuhi janjinya pada Kapten 'Macan Merah' yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Mati kau, penghianat!"

Sebelum sempat memperhitungkan taktik selanjutnya, sebuah peluru sudah melayang menembus kulit Daiki.

Daiki tersungkur dengan darah segar mengucur tak berkesudahan

.

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Selamat siang menjelang sore. Saya kembali lagi setelah sempat lama tidak post apapun. XD yaa itulah kebiasaan saya. keren kan?

/ndiasmu.

ini adalah chapter lima. chapter yang sesungguhnya sudah lama saya tulis dan saya betakan pada Nezumi Shizuka sensei. namun ternyata hasil betaan beliau hilang entah kemana. :') akhirya saya bongkar file orisinil saya dan saya minta tolong adek lelaki saya untuk membetakan. Kebetulan si otouto senang baca ffn.

beribu maaf andaikata banyak typo menyebar dan lain sebagainya.

untuk Nezumi Shizuka sensei, maaf aku menghilangkan kerja kerasmu. Jangan kapok ya, sensei :')

/nangis


End file.
